inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive10
Instead of... Instead of having a hard time uploading a new image always, you could just click on the image you're gonna replace with an HQ version and click 'Upload a new version of this file' Best Match Mixi Max Heya Lord. I'm with a doubt. Should i put the hissatsus/skills that the main characters (Raimon and their friends) gain when make a Best Match Mixi Max or not? Vanuatu 222 (talk) 05:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) It's complicated. Some of them, like Tenma and Kirino have more then one Best Match. If you want, i can put the hissatsu/skill in the moveset explaining from who is the Mixi max and make a subsection in Mixi Max for best match. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 05:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven (Team) Navigation Hi Lord! I'm making a Inazuma Eleven (Team) Navigation so should it's headline be Inazuma Eleven (Team) or Inazuma Eleven? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 06:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Best Match Section Hi~!,Just Wanted To Know If I Can Make A Best Match Mixi Max Section.Like This : Best Match Mixi Max (With Header 2 Of Course) *'MIMAX Amagi Daichi' So Can I? Mahoro Tadashi (talk) 07:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Slideshows Oh Lord! I see you're adding pictures of the original serie! I can't believe that! :O That's awesome! XD Does it mean you will add Fubuki's hissatsu in HQ pics? If yes, I'll be super happy xDD SnowyBoy❄ 17:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhhh D: ... This explains so xD Mmm... Isn't a hissatsu of Fubuki appeared in CS? I think Eternal Blizzard ;D SnowyBoy❄ 17:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it would be awesome. Though, Fubuki's hair is kinda weird during this hissatsu (in the go movie) SnowyBoy❄ 17:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok. Thanks! :D SnowyBoy❄ 18:01, December 21, 2012 (UTC) HQ pictures Hey Lord, I noticed your slideshows, they are very nice! Where do you find all these HD videos? Whenever I find one, they are either subbed which is annoying, or it just does'nt look HD.. But all of yours look HQ. GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin ''17:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks, I think I found some! '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin ''18:01, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Recovery Why did you move this page? You didn't need to, since it says Recovery in Japanese. 'Angelo Cabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 00:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) You didn't need to apologize, I was just meaning to point it out. 'Angelo Cabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 00:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) El Dorado's hissatsus Lord, I think that we could change the El Dorado's hissatsu name (Offense Command, Defense Command, Shoot Command and Keeper Command) to their real names, since they are designated as Command only when used by a El Dorado's member. Should we? Vanuatu 222 (talk) 19:50, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Lordranged7, how are you? I need help if you can help me, diablomax in his wiki changed his job from founder to roll back and he cant get it back. and i tryed to return him but i cant because am just an admen i cant make him back. so if you know how i can help him, can you tell me? and thanks. 'Lurylyn' 21:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Profile Pic Why can I change my profile picture ? --Fubukiya lee (talk) 03:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes , I meant "can't" .Sorry , I typed wrongly because I almost wanted to go out that time, and I can change my avatar already . Fubukiya lee (talk) 07:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ie 6o Strikers 2013 Here is a torrent to download ie 6o strikers 2013 it is TRUSTABLE XP (Removed) Ichinofreak95 (talk) 08:13, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks alot Lordranged7. Hope they can help him. and its really nice to meet you. =) 'Lurylyn' 08:36, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Navigation Hi Lord! I wanted to ask u of it's okay to create a navigation for Episodes because i just created one for the chrono stone episodes and if u think it's okay to add them then i will, here's a link http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Chronostoneepisodes_Navigation Note: The template will be updated as new episodes come out 10:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure I understand ^.^ 15:12, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Lord! I'll start adding them :) 10:47, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :'33 Ty Ty Ty Ty Ty!!!! xDD Omfg >w< Ty For My Signature :'33 i Love it!! [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 01:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armed First time talking to an admin,so I hope I make it good. I think it would be very useful to have a keshin armed picture in every keshin pages as it is possible to do keshin armed with every keshins in the game. By doing this,many users can know how a certain keshin would look like if it is armed.So, what do you think about it? 07:22, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Random Mesage Rangy~!!! x3 ... what did i want to say again? x3 xDD I Fail Loli sleeped like when it was 5:02 i sleeped 6 hours :O i,m so proud *Wipes tear* XD [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 13:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Same time as first :I Serious Again 5:02 xDDD Oh well bye and seeya x3 [[User:Kaitsurinu-Chan|'Kaitsurinu-Chan']] Directioner 04:02, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 Do you have any link for Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 which is working?? BTW Merry Christmas!!!!!! 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 08:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic I like your fanfic story on fanfiction.net can you update the story soon, Please?Thnx :) BlackReshiram16 (talk) 13:11, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Amazing fanfic :) Hope you got some thing good in stored for your fanfic "Revenge" hehe,Can't w8 BlackReshiram16 (talk) 14:17, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Allan... Just to be sure: You banned all his accounts from the chat for 2 weeks, and made him unable to create a new account, right? Merry Christmas (AGAIN! :D) ' GoldAsh~' 'God Knows~' ' Heaven's Time~' ' ChaosBreak~' 22:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC) So...he's still not able to come to the chat for 2 weeks, right? And by the way, I made some kind of "deal" with Allan. I would unban all his accounts, and he would stop insulting people etc. If he did, he would IMMEDIATELY be banned. I hope it's not too bad I made such a "deal".. ' GoldAsh~' 'God Knows~' ' Heaven's Time~' ' ChaosBreak~' 23:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Archive Can you archive my talk page? I want the name to be like the previous talk page, only with "2" not "1". P.S. I needed to edit you profile page in Source Mode. It's kind of hard to edit. Glad if you helped. '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 11:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Deletion of Categories Hey Lord, I've seen you've deleted the Game Exclusive Character category. I disapprove it. If there is a Game Exclusive Team category, why can't there be a Character Exclusive one? Let me explain you : Game Exclusive Characters are those which are of an anime official team, but have not appeared in the anime and have appeared in the game. These are different from the ones which are Scout. '''Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado TC Dark Phoenix ' ' 05:57, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for archiving my talk page! And, I see you have fixed the "Source Mode problem". Thank you again for that. ^^ '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji '''13:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) xD Signature? xD '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 13:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Game Exclusive Characters About the game exclusive characters, I think IF it would be made, it would be just like the scout characters, just with little difference. And I don't think it's needed at all. Just saying my opinion. Re:Fanfic Thnx for the update :) If you can update again soon :) THNX ☺BlackReshiram16 (talk) 04:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Episode 35 Photos Can I ask something? Why did you replace most of my images that I posted about Episode 35? I mean, they're all HQ, and at the same time are bigger in comparison to the one that you uploaded, examples: *Endou Daisuke **Yours: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arthur%27s_crown_CS_35_HQ.png **Mine:http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Daisuke_telling_a_story_CS35_HQ.png *Crown **Yours:http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arthur%27s_crown_CS_35_HQ.png **Mine:http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:King_Arthurs_Crown_CS35_HQ.png *Shocked **Yours: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Raimon_shocked_CS_35_HQ.png **Mine: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Everyone_shocked_at_the_artifacts_CS35_HQ.png To be truthful, almost all other photos I uploaded got replaced by yours but yours are smaller, I hope this doesn't sound offensive, I'm here for asking reasons why you replaced my photos that are bigger than yours and WHY I shouldn't change it back? I'll be waiting for your reason. Episode Navigations About the episode navigations, I agree that there should be navigations like that, navigations aren't just for teams. (I saw that Taha left you a message on your talk page about that) Go strikers Yes, please give me link, I play on emulator 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 12:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Page Hey Lord, a page, "Ookusu Seiji", keeps getting changed into something it's not by a wikia contributor. Can you please protect this page or something? Because it's really annoying^^ Thanks, ''' GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~'17:27, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Software Hi Lord, when you chipped your Wii, did you have to download Wii unlocking software? If so could you tell me where you downloaded it from? Im trying to chip my wii now but I cant find a website to download it from. '' Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 21:25, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh thats okay, I'll just try and find one. Hopefully if I do I can play you guys from the WiFi! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 21:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Thanks so much Lord. I was going to notify you but I thought you'd see it. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 19:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Heh, I guess so XD. I will do next time! Happy New Year to you too~! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 21:13, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy New Year~! Happy New Year!!! I hope you have a good time wherever you are~! (Even though I said it too you too XDD). Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 23:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Hope you have a good one! Beta22 (talk) 23:36, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year. I hope you do well in 2013. Inazuma girl (talk) 23:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks Lord, Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have a great 2013!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 00:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too. I look forward to be with you next year nand may you do well in the new page of your life. Well wishes! Setsuna Blizzard In a gentle way, you can shake the world 00:21, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy new year! Happy nem year(sorry i have seen your message at 0:38). And lord if I ship my wii to play 2013 it will works? I have fear that broken my wii. One more thing. FubukiKazemaru never has cme back? Ups sorry forget assignature.(Always i am forgeting assignature XD) '''Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 00:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) re:Happy New Year~! Thank you very much^^ I also wish you a happy new year^^ I'm impressed o.o You wrote so many "Happy New Year"'s in such a short time~ Btw. Did your games from Japan arrive by now? SweetHope (Discussion) 01:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I feel sorry for you :( But hopefully you will get it soon~ ^^ SweetHope (Discussion) 00:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year Thanks Lord! Happy New year to you too Hope you have a great 2013 01:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Happy New Year, and I wish you the best wishes ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]]02:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Happy New Year To You too!~ DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 03:31, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year to you too and also best wishes for the 2013. Garchopex (talk) 03:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) The same for you! ^^ Vanuatu 222 (talk) 04:24, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy belated New Year! Best wishes~! 04:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy New Year~! Thanks! And Happy New Year to you too~ :D Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 05:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year too :) Thanks! Happy New Year to you too! 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 06:33, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy New Year~! Same here~! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ^^ 'B.N.N Talk with me ♥ '07:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy New Year~! Happy New Year ~! ^^,Hope you will have a great year~! And Thanks ~ ^^ Best wishes~! 'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 11:19, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too! So, Happy New Year! '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji '''11:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy new year to you too!! I know...I'm sorry its late but Thanks!! ^^ Best wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Kotostop Ya Minna~ Spikeyhead Here! (talk) 12:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) HN ! THANKS LORD ! :DDD Happy new year to you too !!!! :D 'SnowyBoy❄' 14:11, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year~ Thanks~! Same to you~! Sorry for the late reply, I had no Internet till now :( [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 14:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year ! Hello, thank you! I'm so late, but Happy New Year to you too! ~Swiftblizzard~ 14:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy New Year Happy New Year to you too Lord (I know I'm late :P) 'Fubuki風吹' 'Fire Tornado' ' Ryuusei Blade' ' ' 15:00, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Controls I have Inazuma leven go strikers 2013 but I donw know the cntrolds. Can you help me? Ps. I play on PC 'Tsurugi Kyosuke' Kiku Ichimonji 15:29, January 1, 2013 (UTC) IE Navigation Hey Lord, I was wondering if this wiki can use this template I made. I think its useful and can be very helpful, but I wanted to ask your opinion on it. Also, for the spin-off games part, I was thinking If I should shorten it to just Strikers, Strikers Xtreme 2012 and GO Strikers 2013? If you think I should make any changes, please tell me! '' Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 17:34, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'll add it now~! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 19:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! Happy New Year for you too! Thanks that you left a message! The Mist Inside Yourself 17:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Lord! Look I changed it :3 The Mist Inside Yourself 20:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Controls Yes tell me your controls plz Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 20:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Help I don't have a clue what is happening, so I need to ask your help. Yesterday I tried to add manga debut to Someoka's template. When I watched the preview, it was all ok, but when I had published it I noticed that those template pictures had disapeared. I quickly undid my edit and decided to try again tomorrow (with a proper computer). So, now the whole Someoka page is err, shall I say messy? I tried to clear it, but nothing is happening, at least if I trust to the preview mode. So if you could fix the page and tell me what has been going wrong? Sorry and thank you Zartylje' Blah Blah '''17:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! The manga debut is Chapter 1, I have no courage to add it any more. Zartylje' Blah Blah 17:35, January 2, 2013 (UTC) FubukiKazemaru Hi Lord, FubukiKazearu has leave a sadly message in my talk page '''Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 07:25, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy New Year! Thank you! Happy new year to you too! <3 UmeChan08 (talk) 12:25, January 3, 2013 (UTC)